Las tres preguntas de Marius Pontmercy
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Aún convaleciente en casa de su abuelo, el único estudiante superviviente de la caída de las barricadas se recupera de sus heridas en medio de fiebres, sueños y recuerdos borrosos. Pero en medio de todo aquello logran sobrevivir tres preguntas: ¿dónde estaban sus amigos?, ¿había partido Cosette más allá del mar?, ¿quién había sido su salvador aquella noche?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Les Miserables_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright. Noveno fic de mis retos miserables, dados los personajes de Marius y Jean Valjean.

* * *

Gillnormande paseaba por el largo pasillo del segundo piso de su magnífica vivienda en París. El anciano se encontraba sumamente inquieto: no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba recorriendo frenéticamente aquel mismo pasillo por el que seguía caminando, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo mientras sentía como su corazón latía como si se le fuera a escapar del pecho de un momento a otro. Sus ojos estaban cansados tras pasar tanto tiempo abiertos y al mismo tiempo notaba la irritación de quien trata de contener sus lágrimas por demasiado tiempo.

En cierto modo, Gillnormande sabía que era un hombre afortunado: al igual que el resto de la ciudad de París, conocía muy bien el destino de los jóvenes revolucionarios que habían llamado al pueblo a alzarse contra el sistema opresor, levantando barricadas a lo largo y ancho de la capital francesa. Tan pronto como había llegado la noticia a sus oídos, el corazón del anciano se detuvo por unos momentos y la mujer que cuidaba de él tuvo que ayudarle a tomar asiento en una silla para que no se desvaneciera. Todos aquellos jóvenes muchachos, todos aquellos amigos de su nieto de los que tanto hablaba él antes de que sus ideales terminaran por separarlos... Se habían ido, no podía pensar en otra palabra porque era demasiado doloroso: ya jamás regresarían.

Desde primera hora de la mañana había oído a las madres de los muchachos aullar de dolor en las calles de París, llamando a sus hijos, pidiéndoles que volvieran a casa y rogando a Dios por que aquello que estaban viviendo no era real, sino una terrible y angustiosa pesadilla. Gillnormande no había podido evitar asomarse levemente por la ventana al oír unos llantos y lamentos particularmente cercanos y la imagen que vio hizo que el anciano tuviera que apartar la mirada casi de inmediato: la Guardia Nacional no parecía conformarse con haber acabado con las vidas de aquellos niños que nunca habían empuñado un arma, sino que parecían querer mostrar a la ciudad un claro ejemplo de lo que pasaba con los que se atrevían a traicionar a su Majestad.

Había una carreta tirada por caballos atravesando la calle en aquellos momentos, similar a la que utilizaría un comerciante para traer sus productos al mercado del centro de la ciudad, sólo que aquella carreta tenía un propósito muy distinto. Sobre los magníficos animales iban montados sendos altos cargos de la Guardia Nacional, alzando el rostro orgullosamente y lanzando gritos alabando a su Majestad. Era al mirar a la parte de atrás de la carreta cuando uno sentía que el corazón se le hacía añicos: tirado de cualquier manera y sin respeto alguno por parte del bando vencedor, yacía el joven líder de la revolución con la camisa que una vez fue blanca llena de sangre.

Gillnormande lo hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte, pero nunca quiso que fuera así. Muchas veces aquel muchacho había acudido a su casa para ver a Marius, siempre cargado de libros bajo el brazo y con esos modales propios de un caballero que tanto pensaba Gillnormande que se estaban echando a perder con todo aquel asunto de la revolución. Y ahora allí estaba, con la cabeza de rizos dorados apoyada sobre uno de sus brazos, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro pálido como la misma muerte que se había cernido sobre él, moviéndose de forma inanimada cada vez que la carreta pasaba por encima de un bache o cuando los caballos aumentaban la velocidad. Tras la carreta avanzaban penosamente tres personas: un hombre y dos mujeres, que no debían ser sino los padres y la hermana del pobre muchacho.

La desdichada mujer prácticamente se arrastraba en su dolor, gritando el nombre de su hijo e intentando tomar la mano del muchacho que caía fuera de la carreta. El padre del muchacho tenía ya una edad y, sin embargo, allí se encontraba avanzando también tras la carreta y apoyándose en su mujer para poder seguir caminando, quien a su vez buscaba refugio en su esposo cuando sentía que el mundo desaparecía bajo sus pies. Al contrario que su mujer, el hombre no lloraba pero en sus ojos se adivinaba una tristeza mucho mayor de la un hombre puede expresar llorando: la pena de un padre que se ve en la situación de tener que enterrar a su hijo.

Aferrada a sus progenitores y con el sollozante rostro enterrado en el hombro de su padre, caminaba también una muchacha endeble de lacios cabellos rubios que no debía tener ni dieciséis años de edad. Los hombros de la joven se movían violentamente con cada sollozo y se apretaba aún más contra sus padres cuando su rostro se apartaba apenas unos milímetros de ellos, a la vez que negaba a voz en grito la situación y lloraba amargamente: no quería verle, y Gillnormande la entendía, no quería ver a su hermano de ese modo, como si fuera una pieza de caza que mereciera la pena exponer al público. No quería verle así.

Gillnormande apartó la mirada y echó la cortina, derramando lágrimas por aquel pobre muchacho y dando gracias a Dios porque su Marius no hubiera conocido un destino tan atroz...

Al menos no aún.

Era por aquel motivo que Gillnormande paseaba intranquilo por aquel pasillo que daba a la habitación de su nieto, donde yacía convaleciente recibiendo los cuidados del médico que el anciano había hecho llamar nada más llegar Marius, traído de vuelta a casa por unos desconocidos, no sin antes hacerle prometer que no descubriría al muchacho ante los agentes de la ley. Por suerte, aquel doctor era un amigo de confianza y una buena persona, sabía que Marius estaba en buenas manos y pero sabía que, en parte, también se encontraba en las de Dios. En aquellos momentos, el anciano se arrepentía de tantas cosas: lamentaba haber discutido tanto con su nieto sobre la incipiente revolución que él y sus amigos estaban planeando, provocando en última instancia que el joven Pontmercy abandonara el hogar familiar.

Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo lo haría, pero no podía, por eso necesitaba y rezaba con todas sus fuerzas y toda su fe para que Marius se recuperara pronto.

* * *

Sombras y luces.

Todo cuanto veía a su alrededor no era sino un juego fantasmagórico y abstracto de sombras y luces en las que no conseguía discernir forma alguna, ni rostro conocido. Sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba, pero no tenía frío. Al contrario, se sentía como si toda la sangre en el interior de su cuerpo estuviera hirviendo y, sin embargo, los escalofríos se sucedían uno tras otro sin tregua alguna. A veces dormía y otras veces despertaba, sin embargo, el joven nunca sabría adivinar cuáles momentos correspondían a cada situación.

Acostado y arropado cómodamente en la que fuera su habitación en la casa de su abuelo, el joven Marius Pontmercy se recuperaba poco a poco de sus heridas bajo el cuidado del médico y de la ama de llaves de la casa, que entraba de vez en cuando para cambiar la compresa de agua templada que reposaba sobre la frente del joven por una nueva. Tenía el brazo en cabestrillo sobre su pecho y unas cuantas heridas más de carácter superficial en el rostro: lo que preocupaba tanto al doctor como al anciano Gillnormande era la herida de bala. Por suerte, había entrado y salido limpiamente de su cuerpo, pero estaban teniendo muchos problemas para evitar que la herida se infectara. Nada más traerlo aquel desconocido, las criadas lo habían bañado y cambiado de ropa, pero el estado de sus ropas y el hedor que éstas desprendían hacían pensar a los allí presentes que el joven monsieur Pontmercy y su misterioso salvador habían tomado el camino subterráneo del alcantarillado para escapar de la Guardia Nacional.

De cuando en cuando, los recuerdos acudían a la mente del convaleciente Pontmercy, unos más nítidos que otros, pero todos ellos igualmente familiares: la sonrisa pícara de Eponine haciendo como que leía uno de sus libros, la determinación en los ojos de Enjolras mientras repasaba una y otra vez una pequeña montaña de documentos en la mesa en la que se solía sentar en el café ABC, las siempre espontáneas canciones de taberna y discursos de profundidad inesperada de Grantaire, aquel ángel puro y resplandeciente que era su amada Cosette apareciendo entre las enredaderas floradas del jardín de su casa... Todos y cada uno de estos recuerdos renovaban las fuerzas internas de Marius, aunque él no lo supiera: le hacían recuperarse más deprisa, tan ansiosa estaba su mente de averiguar dónde estaban sus amigos, dónde estaba su Cosette... Incluso mucho antes de saber dónde se encontraba él mismo.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde la noche en la que cayó la barricada, la noche en la que Marius regresó a casa de su abuelo, cuando el joven Pontmercy abrió los ojos por primera vez tras ser malherido en aquella contienda. Lo primero que percibió del mundo fue el grito de alegría del ama de llaves, que se encontraba junto a él en aquel momento, y cómo ésta salió de la habitación corriendo mientras llamaba al señor de la casa diciendo que su nieto había despertado al fin. El abuelo del muchacho no tardó en precipitarse a su alcoba, donde vio por fin aquello por lo que había estado rezando día y noche aquellos espantosos días: porque Marius se recuperara y parecía que lo estaba haciendo.

Con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, el anciano se arrodilló junto al lecho de su nieto y tomó una de sus manos, besando el dorso de la misma con devoción: se hallaba tan feliz de tenerlo de vuelta en casa que todas las diferencias pudiera haber sido sentido en contra de sus ideales se habían esfumado como si no hubieran existido nunca. El muchacho, por su parte, se hallaba aturdido y confuso: al principio ni siquiera reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba, después no entendió por qué se encontraba allí y luego su mente se inundó de preguntas que no tenían respuesta, de preguntas que los demás no se atrevían a responder.

- Marius, hijo mío, aún es pronto para eso, debes descansar – dijo el anciano a su nieto cuando éste balbuceó sin apenas fuerzas algo sobre la barricada.

- Cosette... - murmuró con esfuerzo el joven Pontmercy, intentando alzar el brazo como si la dueña de aquel nombre se hallara cerca de él. Gillnormande no sabía qué hacer: ¿Cosette? Desgraciadamente, la relación con su nieto no había sido la más cercana durante los últimos tiempos, así que se veía totalmente frustrado al no poder relacionar aquel nombre con ninguna persona en absoluto.

Se hallaba inmerso en estos pensamientos cuando Marius comenzó a toser con fuerza y a quejarse de un dolor que venía del brazo en cabestrillo que tanto intentaba incorporar. En aquel preciso instante, Gillnormande pudo oír cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta principal de la casa. El anciano salió al pasillo con paso apresurado y ordenó al ama de llaves que cuidara de Marius mientras él recibía la visita. Normalmente esas responsabilidades se llevarían a cabo en sentido contrario, pero el anciano estaba demasiado conmocionado aún por el despertar de su nieto y quería que estuviera bajo el mejor cuidado posible y en aquellos momentos no se encontraba lo suficientemente sereno como para poder confiar en sí mismo.

Gillnormande bajó las escaleras de la vivienda y atravesó el espacioso recibidor antes de llegar a la puerta principal, a la que seguían llamando con débiles toques sobre la madera. El anciano abrió la puerta y, frente a él, se encontró con la mirada agotada y apagada de una joven menuda que le resultaba vagamente familiar. La muchacha tenía largos cabellos de tono rubio tostado y vestía un traje negro que la enmarcaba dentro de la clase media-alta de la ciudad de París y portaba bajo su brazo un canasto lleno de vendas y otros utensilios sanitarios básicos. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Gillnormande fue la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de la chica: era tan devastador y carente de esperanza que cualquiera hubiera podido afirmar que aquella criatura no había conocido felicidad alguna en su corta vida. Antes de que el anciano pudiera decir nada, la muchacha le tendió el canasto, temblando ligeramente:

- Para su nieto, monsieur... - habló la chica en apenas un murmullo quebrado. - Espero que se recupere lo más rápido posible...

Fue al aceptar la generosa ofrenda de la muchacha cuando Gillnormande la reconoció: no habían pasado ni tres días desde que la vio penar junto a sus padres tras el carro en el que la Guardia Nacional paseaba el cadáver del joven líder de la revolución. La chica mantenía las manos unidas y la mirada triste y gacha cuando el anciano le habló:

- Mademoiselle Enjolras...

La muchacha alzó el rostro, sorprendida de que aquel anciano supiera su nombre cuando apenas recordaba haberle visto en persona alguna vez: podría decirse que únicamente conocía su existencia a través de algún comentario suelto de su hermano y sobre el hecho de que Marius una vez mencionó que tenía un abuelo. La joven tragó saliva y asintió levemente con la cabeza, a la vez que mantenía los brazos cruzados, como si hiciera frío en el exterior, un frío impropio de principios del mes de Junio.

- Le doy el pésame, mademoiselle, su hermano era un joven íntegro... Recuerdo que solía verle junto a mi nieto en la plaza principal, siempre con libros bajo el brazo, siempre hablando sobre un mañana mejor... Era todo a lo que un joven de su edad podía aspirar... - dijo Gillnormande, recordando al joven líder de la revolución en días pasados, mucho antes de la muerte del general Lamarque: si bien sus ideas políticas no eran comunes, el anciano sabía reconocer el valor y el coraje cuando estos estaban ante sus ojos. - No se apene, mademoiselle, hoy su hermano está con Dios, con todos los que una vez le amaron y es feliz allí...

Los apagados ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas al instante y volvió a agachar la mirada, reprimiendo un sollozo, mientras se sostenía la frente en la palma de la mano. Pasaron unos breves momentos de recogimiento antes de que la chica volviera a alzar la mirada y tomara la mano libre del anciano Gillnormande, besándola con devoción en agradecimiento.

- Dios le bendiga, buen monsieur, todos y cada uno de los días de su vida... - dijo la muchacha, secándose las lágrimas rápidamente con la palma de su mano. - Ojalá Marius se recupere pronto...

La hermana del caído líder de la revolución se acababa de dar media vuelta cuando oyó que el anciano la llamaba de nuevo.

- ¡Mademoiselle! - la muchacha se giró, aún aturdida por la pena. - Perdone que la importune pero, por casualidad, ¿conoce a una muchacha llamada Cosette?

A la joven pareció sorprenderle la pregunta, pero bajó la mirada intentando recordar: el nombre le era familiar, no demasiado pero lo suficiente como para haber dejado una leve huella en su memoria. Recordaba una vez que su hermano había vuelto a casa después de pasar la tarde con sus compañeros del ABC: se encontraba algo molesto porque Marius Pontmercy se había enamorado y no podía hablar de otra cosa que no fuera aquella chica, una joven que se llamaba...

- Cosette – dijo finalmente mademoiselle Enjolras, asintiendo con la cabeza. - Sí, creo que mi hermano la mencionó una vez... Creo que es la enamorada de Marius, monsieur...

- ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarla? - quiso saber Gillnormande, ávido de información.

- Lo lamento mucho, monsieur... - dijo la chica, negando con la cabeza. - Pero esa fue la única vez que mi hermano mencionó su nombre, estoy segura...

Dicho esto, la joven se dio la vuelta y se marchó a paso apresurado del lugar, seguramente buscando la seguridad y el recogimiento de su hogar, el calor de sus padres, donde poder seguir llorando la pérdida que la familia había sufrido. Antes de volver a entrar en su hogar cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el abuelo de Marius Pontmercy echó un vistazo al canasto con el que la chica le había obsequiado y no pudo evitar pensar que todos aquellos vendajes fueron preparados y cosidos con tanto primor para otra persona que al final no pudo hacer uso de ellos.

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Marius Pontmercy abriera los ojos por primera vez desde la caída de las barricadas de la Rebelión de Junio. Aunque aún estaba convaleciente de sus heridas, el joven había experimentado una tangible mejoría respecto a los primeros días que pasaron desde la rebelión: ya no tenía fiebre, ni permanecía largas horas sumido en pesadillas y recuerdos que le impedían descansar de forma apropiada... Todo aquel dolor formaba ahora parte del pasado, pero, a ojos del joven Pontmercy, era mejor que el que se hallaba obligado a vivir ahora. De una manera u otra, sentía que siempre lo había sabido: lo veía en las miradas de compasión que le dirigían las criadas de su abuelo cuando preguntaba por sus compañeros, y también en la expresión de aflicción que aparecía en el rostro de su abuelo cuando le preguntaba a él.

Finalmente, fue Cosette, su querida Cosette – quien finalmente había podido encontrarle gracias a la ayuda de su padre -, quien tuvo el valor de decirle cuál había sido el destino de los estudiantes de la barricada. Marius había sido el único superviviente, todos los demás jóvenes habían sido ejecutados por la Guardia Nacional. Cuando oyó esto, su mente se colapsó: lo único que veía en sus recuerdos era la alegría en el rostro de Courfeyrac, las canciones de Grantaire, los frustrados intentos por parte de Joly de que Enjolras dejara la revolución a un lado por un día y se uniera a ellos en sus charlas intrascendentes. Días enteros que había pasado en compañía de sus amigos, días buenos, felices y llenos de luz... Días que no volverían jamás... Ellos no volverían jamás.

El dolor que sentía Marius por la pérdida de sus amigos era uno que difícilmente podía expresarse con palabras. Lloró incluso antes de poder entender las palabras de Cosette, sus hombros se sacudieron con cada uno de sus sollozos y los gritos de angustia y desesperación brotaron de sus labios mientras veía en sus recuerdos los rostros alegres y llenos de vida de sus compañeros. Se sintió únicamente un cuerpo y nada más, un cuerpo al que – mediante el corazón – habían dado el golpe más brutal que pudiera recordar en su vida. Estaba abandonado al dolor, lo único que sentía eran los brazos cálidos de Cosette, rodeando su cuerpo, arrodillada junto a él en el suelo de la estancia, susurrándole al oído que todo saldría bien, que estaba a salvo ahora y que estaban juntos, que ella le ayudaría a salir adelante, aunque comprendía que sería difícil.

Cuando el joven Pontmercy se hubo repuesto un poco de su dolor, aunque aquella era una herida que no acabaría de sanar nunca, tomó el bastón que le había facilitado su abuelo con una mano y con la otra tomó con cuidado el brazo de Cosette, quien fue guiándolo con cuidado y cariño a través de la mansión de Gillnormande hasta llegar a la planta baja, más concretamente al salón principal de la vivienda, donde se encontraban conversando el abuelo de Marius y el padre de Cosette, monsieur Fauchelevent. Al ver a la enamorada pareja entrar en la estancia, los dos hombres esbozaron una sonrisa y se pusieron en pie para recibirles.

Marius no podía dejar de pensar que había tenido que estar a las mismas puertas de la muerte para que él y su abuelo se reconciliaran al fin: ambos eran demasiado testarudos como para dar su brazo a torcer en sus convicciones personales. En los ojos del padre de Cosette, el joven Pontmercy descubrió que no había tan sólo alegría en ellos por el futuro matrimonio de su hija, sino también un sentimiento que Marius identificó como alivio. Alivio al verle vivo imaginaba, después del cruel destino que habían sufrido el resto de sus amigos, pero al mismo tiempo había en sus ojos una tristeza que sabía que nunca expresaría: la pena propia de un padre cuya hija, que es todo cuanto tiene y ama en el mundo, va a casarse y a abandonar el hogar, formando su propia familia.

El joven Pontmercy tenía muy claro que, aunque Cosette y él fueran a iniciar su vida en común en un hogar en el que esperaba fueran incluso más felices de lo que eran en aquellos momentos, no quería que ni su abuelo ni su suegro se vieran apartados de esa felicidad. Ambos serían partícipes de ella: tanto su adorada Cosette estarían más que encantados de que Gillnormande y monsieur Fauchelevent les visitaran asiduamente. Incluso, en el caso de su suegro – ya que no tenía a nadie más en el mundo que a Cosette -, pensaba en invitarle a que viviera con ellos, donde ambos le tratarían con amor y devoción todos y cada uno de los días de su vida: como se merecía un padre.

Poco conocía entonces Marius Pontmercy que ya había hallado la pregunta a las tres preguntas que no le habían dejado vivir desde que recobrara la consciencia en el dormitorio que una vez le perteneció en la mansión de su abuelo: cómo estaban sus amigos, dónde estaba Cosette y cómo había acabado en casa de su abuelo en vez de permanecer a la barricada. La respuesta a la primera pregunta aún provocaba un nudo en su garganta y hacía que las lágrimas inundaran sus ojos de golpe, la respuesta a la segunda hacía que su corazón latiera más deprisa y viera esperanza más allá del dolor que sentía por la pérdida de sus amigos... Y la respuesta a la tercera pregunta estaba escondida en la mirada compasiva y llena de amor de monsieur Fauchelevent.

* * *

**NdA:** Siempre he sentido curiosidad por saber de las familias de los chicos del ABC. Todos ellos parecían independientes y dedicados exclusivamente a su causa, pero también quería saber cómo vivían ellos y sus familias el peligroso viaje que estaban comenzando. Por ello he querido poner a los padres y a la hermana de Enjolras. No he leído el libro, así que no sé si se hace mención a la familia de los estudiantes, pero quería plasmar lo que significaba para las familias de los estudiantes la caída de la revolución y lo afortunado que se sentía Gillnormande al saber que, aunque malherido, su nieto no ha sufrido la misma suerte que sus compañeros.

La hermana de Enjolras aparece en esta historia gracias a los tweets de los actores que interpretan a los estudiantes, quienes dieron información bastante interesante sobre las mujeres de "Turning" - según estos tweets, entre las mujeres que cantan "Turning" se encuentran la esposa de Combeferre, la hermana de Enjolras y la madre de Grantaire -.


End file.
